


Lady and the Tramp this is not

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i didn't realize there were so many tags for fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Wally surprises his s/o with a romantic dinner





	Lady and the Tramp this is not

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested “Sharing a single strand of spaghetti is not romantic. Stop asking.” with Wally

Living with Wally West was certainly an _experience_ to say the least. He was flirtatious by nature, had an appetite to rival a country, and he could run faster than the human eye could detect. On top of all that, he used to don a yellow and red outfit and race around the globe fighting injustice as Kid Flash. Sure, that last part was in the past tense, as your boyfriend had since retired after joining you in college, but the nature, the skills, the _physique_ were all still there. Kid Flash was a persona, and often you saw it still bleed through into your everyday life, but Wally West was the one you cared the most about. Wally was everything you wanted, and everything you didn’t know you had actually needed, and you often thanked the stars for letting him fall into your life. One of he only downsides, if it could really even be considered that, was his tendency to the overly-cliché and cheesy.

Take tonight for example. The two of you decided to have a date-night-in, as a temporary relief from all the stress of classwork that plagued the two of you. It had been Wally’s idea, and he had asked you stay away from the house for a few hours after your classes while he got everything set up, kissing you on the cheek and taking your schoolbag with him as he handed you another bag with the clothes he wanted you to wear tonight. You had ended up at a friend’s apartment, talking to them while changing and getting ready. It wasn’t long after you had finished messing with the last of your outfit that you heard your phone go off, signaling that Wally was ready for you to come home.

You almost didn’t recognize the apartment when you stepped in the door. Wally had replaced almost all the lights with red bulbs, using lower watt ones sparingly so the room was just bright enough to navigate. Candles were lit albeit sparingly, mostly limited to the tables. There were several bouquets and vases of fresh flowers and roses, and the kitchen table was cleared of clutter and decorated with a red cloth and set for two. Music played softly in from the home stereo, a mix of different artists and styles which only contributed to the romantic atmosphere your boyfriend had carefully crafted.

“Welcome home babe.” You almost jumped when you heard his voice, as caught up in your surroundings as you were. He rounded the corner from the kitchen, and you let your eyes trail across his body. He had cleaned up; his hair was gelled back, and he was clad in a dress shirt and pants that “coincidentally” complimented what he had you wear. It was clear that he had gone through great lengths planning tonight, even if the to of you were just staying in. You felt your heart swell with warmth as you gently set your bag down by the door and walked over to him, letting yourself be pulled into slow and tender kiss.

“You shouldn’t have gone through so much trouble just for me.” You said after the two of you had to pull away from each other.

“I wanted to. Besides, nothing is too mush trouble when I’m doing it for you.” He replied, resting his forehead against yours.

You couldn’t help it, the blush spread furiously across your face and you moved your head to red against his shoulder. “That was so _corny._ ” You heard him laugh and you managed to pick your head back up at his gentle prompting.

“Oh, believe me _darling_ , I’m only just getting started.” Before you could answer him, he quickly spun you around in his grasp, moving around you and pulling out on of the seats for you. You felt the blush creep back in a little, and sat down, watching him disappear into the kitchen. The smell of food was stronger now, and you felt your mouth start to water when you realized just how hungry you were. It wasn’t long before wally returned, two plates of spaghetti in hand. That’s when everything Wally had done up until now had lost its charm.

Wally sat down next to you, a giant grin plastered on his face. It only seemed to grow when he saw your now deadpan expression. Of course, right at that moment, the music just so happened to have changed to “Bella Notte” from “Lady and the Tramp.”

“You know what would make this evening even more romantic than it is now?” He asked, leaning in closer to you. It wasn’t lost how Wally had made sure to place your seats right next to each other instead of across from each other.

**“Sharing a single strand of spaghetti is not romantic. Stop asking.”**

“Aw c’mon babe. Why must you continue to restrain our love so!” He fell over the back of is chair in a dramatic fashion, with his hand held over his heart.

“ _Lady and the Tramp this is not._ ”

“One day you will indulge me.” He said, righting himself and starting to swirl his food onto his fork.

“Maybe, but today is just not that day.” With that, the two of you settled down into your date, and sure your boyfriend could be cheesy and really cliché, but you knew that he cared deeply about you and you could easily say you felt the same for him.


End file.
